


Tradición nupcial

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Shopping Malls, Wedding Dress, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: De compras en un centro comercial.





	Tradición nupcial

Enkidu, Arturia y Gilgamesh habían salido de compras al centro comercial recién abierto en la ciudad. Los dos amigos necesitaban comprar unas corbatas, pues en una semana se llevaría a cabo la boda de Ozymandias y el egipcio les había pedido formar parte del grupo que lo acompañaría en el altar. Sin embargo, el novio quería que además de él, sus acompañantes llevaran unas peculiares corbatas que aún no habían podido encontrar en ningún sitio y ya tenían el tiempo demasiado encima como para mandarlas a hacer; por esta razón, las tiendas del nuevo centro comercial eran su última opción antes de rendirse y hacer otra selección.

Los dos hombres recién salían de la última tienda de caballeros sin éxito alguno.

—Ni hablar, tendremos que usar corbatas negras —dijo el rubio harto de la búsqueda.

—¿No crees que nos veríamos un poco funestos? —preguntó Enkidu— Es una boda —Le recordó a su amigo quien suspiró ligeramente exasperado.

—Entonces amarillas —concedió agotado y un tanto ansioso por irse a casa.

—Me parece bien —dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa— por cierto ¿dónde está Arturia? —preguntó curioso, pues desde hacía un rato los había dejado solos y ahora necesitaban buscarla para irse del centro comercial.

—Dijo que tenía sed, así que fue al área de alimentos —El hombre de ojos carmesí no pudo evitar sonreír—, seguro que algo más se le atravesó en el camino —dijo convencido de que la chica ya habría visitado la mayoría de los establecimientos de comida rápida.

De repente, Enkidu paró su marcha, desconcertando un poco a Gilgamesh.

—Oh, veo que tienes razón, algo se le atravesó —dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con su mano a un establecimiento cercano.

Era una tienda de novias, Arturia veía un escaparate donde había un vestido corte princesa de satén blanco y marfil con detalles florales bordados en el corpiño y mangas largas de organza. Era raro ver a la rubia observar esa clase de tiendas, de hecho, era una situación bastante insólita y Gilgamesh se quedó quieto por un momento contemplando la imagen de su novia y aquel vestido.

—Arturia y tú están por cumplir dos años como pareja si no mal recuerdo —habló Enkidu— ¿Crees que ella esté adivinando tus intenciones de matrimonio? —preguntó a su amigo.

Gilgamesh no dio respuesta, le pasó en silencio la bolsa que llevaba en la mano al peliverde y caminó hacia la mujer frente al escaparate.

La rubia seguía mirando a través del cristal, cuando sintió unas manos familiares posarse en sus hombros, giró la cabeza y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos carmesí.

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta —dijo él en su oído, a lo que la mujer, sonrió.

—Fue una suerte que lo notara de reojo —respondió tranquila.

Gilgamesh besó su mejilla.

—Elige una fecha —pidió casi en un susurro.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Para nuestra boda ¿para qué más? —indagó el hombre extrañado por la repentina actitud de su novia.

—¡¿Boda?! —cuestionó la mujer alarmada con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

El rubio encarnó una ceja ante la actitud de ella.

—¿Por qué estás viendo vestidos de novia? —preguntó directamente para aclarar la situación.

Arturia apuntó al escaparate con un dedo, señalando hacia el interior de la tienda por detrás de los vestidos en exhibición.

—En el fondo tienen corbatas, me parece que hay un modelo parecido al que quiere Ozymandias —explicó.

Gilgamesh registró el fondo con la mirada, era verdad, dentro de la tienda había una sección de corbatas bastante variada y justo tenían el diseño de rayas negras con amarillas que llevarían el novio y sus amigos más cercanos.

—Estaba terminándome mi soda para poder entrar —dijo mostrando su vaso casi vacío y luego señaló un letrero que indicaba que no se permitía la entrada con alimentos a la tienda.

El rubio se sonrojó violentamente, sintiéndose descubierto y nervioso por haber revelado sus intenciones acerca de matrimonio. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre la pareja, hasta que Enkidu que estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos, siendo testigo de toda la situación, interfirió.

—¡Arturia piensa rápido! —gritó y de inmediato le lanzó con fuerza su teléfono celular.

La chica lo atrapó ágilmente antes de que se estrellará contra el escaparate de cristal en una demostración de su espectacular habilidad de reacción.

—Vaya, que buenos reflejos, no me sorprendería que fueras tú quien se gane el ramo en la boda de Ozy —dijo el peliverde al acercarse a la pareja para recibir de vuelta el celular, le guiñó un ojo a la rubia y luego caminó hacia la entrada de la tienda de novias en calma.

La mujer miró a Enkidu y luego a Gilgamesh sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Yo tampoco me sorprendería —dijo y luego se acercó al hombre rubio para tomarlo de la mano e ingresar juntos a la tienda.

 


End file.
